The Hobbit (film series)
The Hobbit is a three-part film trilogy. It had three films. The first was subtitled An Unexpected Journey (released in 2012), The Desolation of Smaug (released in 2013), and The Battle of the Five Armies. Along with The Lord of the Rings, the film series as a hole is the fifth-highest grossing film series of all time. Cast New Cast Members Thorin and Company * Martin Freeman as Young Bilbo Baggins * Richard Armitage as Thorin Oakenshield * Ken Stott as Balin * James Nesbitt as Bofur * Aidan Turner as Kíli * Dean O'Gorman as Fíli * John Callen as Óin * Peter Hambleton as Glóin/William (voice) * Mark Hadlow as Dori/Bert (voice) * Adam Brown as Ori * William Kircher as Bifur/Tom (voice) Mirkwood and Lake-town * Sylvester McCoy as Radagast the Brown * Lee Pace as Thranduil * Evangeline Lilly as Tauriel * Luke Evans as Bard * Ryan Gage as Alfrid Lickspittle * Mikael Persbrandt as Beorn * John Bell as Bain * Mark Mitchinson as Braga * Stephen Fry as Master of Lake-town * Peggy Nesbitt as Sigrid * Mary Nesbitt as Tilda * Craig Hall as Galion * Nick Blake as Percy * Sarah Peirse as Hilda Bianca Returning Cast Members Thorin and Company * Ian McKellen as Gandalf * Jed Brophy as Nori Hobbits * Elijah Wood as Frodo Baggins * Ian Holm as Old Bilbo Baggins Elves * Orlando Bloom as Legolas * Cate Blanchett as Galadriel * Hugo Weaving as Elrond * Christopher Lee as Saruman Production Peter Jackson talked about doing The Hobbit, but he declined from ever doing hte project. At the time The Lord of the Rings ''was released, ''The Hobbit was intended to be one full movie with the other two being on THe Fellowship of the Ring ''and ''Return of the King, but the idea was dropped and only Lord of the Rings was ''allowed. After the films' series release, del Toro talked of doing it himself. However, he left in middle of production and Peter Jackson took over. He originally intended on having ''The Hobbit ''as a two parter movie, but decided to do a trilogy instead of a prequel and a sequel. The films were titled ''An Unexpected Journey, Desolation of Smaug ''and There and Back Again. However, in early 2014, ''There and Back Again ''was renamed with ''The Battle of the Five Armies. Casting In October 2010, Martin Freeman was cast as a younger version of Bilbo Baggins. Later that same year, Richard Armitage was cast to play Thorin Oakenshield. Ian McKellen, Hugo Weaving, Christopher Lee, and Cate Blanchett reprised their roles as Gandalf (McKellen), Elrond (Weaving), Saruman, and Galadriel for the trilogy. Elijah Wood and Ian Holm made cameo appearances, reprising their roles for Frodo Baggins (Wood) and an old Bilbo respectively. Other cast of characters included Benedict Cumberbatch as Smaug, Graham McTavish as Dwalin, Aidan Turner as Kíli, Mark Hadlow as Dori, John Callen as Óin, Stephen Hunter as Bombur and Peter Hambleton as Glóin. Later James Nesbitt and Adam Brown were cast to play Bofur and Ori. Later, Nesbitt's daughters, Mary and Peggy Nesbitt were cast to portray Sigrid and Tilda, daughters of Bard the Bowman. Later, Sylvester McCoy was cast as Radagast the Brown, Mikael Persdrandt as Beorn, William Kircher as Bifur and Ken Stott as Balin and Jed Brophy was cast as Nori Category:Series